


One of Us

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: The Angel's Bookshop [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Don't think we haven't noticed you lurking around the bookshop," the woman in the bakery says, sliding Adam's bag of pastries over to him. "Don't you or your friends go causing trouble for Mr Fell, understand?"
Relationships: Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: The Angel's Bookshop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 610





	One of Us

3 years Post Apocalapse

_Once upon a time there was a bookshop at the end of the rainbow, and it was guarded by dragons..._

"Don't think we haven't noticed you lurking around the bookshop," the woman in the bakery says, sliding Adam's bag of pastries over to him. "Don't you or your friends go causing trouble for Mr Fell, understand?"

Adam lifts his head, startled at being noticed that much when usually he slides through life with barely a glance. "I wouldn't!" he blurts. "He-" and stops himself abruptly before he can spill too much reality on the entirely human woman. Instead, he reverts to a side-truth. "Mr Fell, and Crowley - you know Crowley?"

She nods.

"They were there for me. When no one else was. So I owe 'em. And I - like them." _Whatever happens, we're beside you..._

"Oh, I _see_." She grins suddenly, bright eyes almost devoured by her laughter lines. "You're one of us, after all. We weren't at all sure, you being so much younger than usual."

"I'm fourteen," Adam grumbles. "I'm not a kid anymore." He doesn't think he's been fully a kid since he turned eleven. Making decisions that have the entire weight of the world resting on you will do that. "Who's 'us' anyway?"

She looks at him. "We're the people that Mr Fell has - been there for. The ones that are still alive anyway. And we won't have people messing with him."

"All right." Adam grabs the bag, gives her a wave, and trots out of the bakery and down the road to the bookshop, thinking hard. How many times had the world nearly ended, if Aziraphale and Crowley had been there for so many people? How many more times would it be threatened? Was that what his life was going to be - saving the world over and over again?

***

"Oh, that would be Lily," Crowley says, when Adam finally gets up the courage to ask about the baker. "Must be at least 70 by now. Aziraphale gave her away when she married her wife, you know."

Adam swallows. "So she saved the world too? From what?"

Crowley stares at him.

Adam gulps. "She said, she said you'd both been there for lots of people and I was just the latest..."

"Oh, I see," Crowley says, in almost the same tone as Lily had, and throws his head back in laughter. "No, the people Aziraphale's been there for over the years are the queer comunity. The folk who fall for someone of their own gender, or for more than one gender, or who don't ever fall for anyone that way. The folk who don't fit the gender labels dumped on them at birth. He's always had a soft spot for them. I mean he chose to live in Soho, for Earth's sake, it's a major hub of that community."

Adam looks down, going scarlet.

Crowley tilts his head on one side, and Adam can all but feel the stare blazing through the sunglasses. "It's not a bad thing. It's a pretty human thing - most angels and demons don't have gender at all, though personally I like to switch up presentation from time to time. Be whatever you are, Adam, when you figure out what that is. That's all that really matters. And if you want to talk about it," he smiles with a soft fondness that almost never gets directed anywhere but Aziraphale, "we'll be here."


End file.
